1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of real-time sharing tracking with scribbling information based on a map and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a system of real-time tracking with scribbling information based on a map and an operating method thereof which share multimedia contents information including a scribbling, a memo, recording, a video, and the like inserted into a selected tracking course of an electronic map while communicating with a counterpart and write an experience and information acquired in a corresponding region as a photograph, an image, a text, the memory, and the scribbling to share designed tracking course information with the counterpart through the message, an e-mail, SNS, and the like and allow each counterpart to additionally write multimedia information in designed contents information in person to share the contents information with the multimedia information with another counterpart.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with rapid development of electronic, communication, component, and production technologies, mobile communication portable terminals having high performance have been actively developed and further, while a production increases by an increase in demand in which each person intends to possess the mobile communication portable terminals, portable terminals having more excellent performance than low price can be easily secured.
Mobile communication is a service a registered portable terminal communicates with the counterpart through an immediate wireless access at anytime and anywhere while arbitrarily moving in a service region formed by a mobile communication system and small-size and small-weight development of the portable terminal has been continuously progressed.
The portable terminal is carried for 24 hours for communication when and where is not known to be generated, but a time when a voice signal is used to be directly used is very short, and as a result, in order to solve a problem in that utilization is very low, the portable terminal is developed and supplied while including additional functions of SMS, MMS, phone number management, a TV, a recorder, a calculator, a camera, a GPS, and the like and in recent years, a smart phone having a small-sized computer function which is added has been developed and there is a trend that mobile convergence including other independent functions including a form to which a mobile communication function is added to a PDA, a tablet PC, and the like, medical examination, and the like have been developed.
Meanwhile, a destination or a specific region is generally searched by using an electronic map in a desktop PC. and the like, but a specific destination needs to be searched by directly inputting meta information (as an example, a place name, coordinate information, a scale, and the like) in the portable terminal such as the smart phone, and the like.
The related art by the requirement provides “Multimedia Map Service System and Method for Providing Same” of Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1497994.
FIG. 1 is a functional configuration diagram of a system for providing multimedia map spatial information according to an exemplary embodiment of the related art.
Hereinafter, the related art according to the exemplary embodiment is described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, the system is configured to include a portable terminal 100, a GPS 110, a PC 120, a service server 130, and a map server 140.
The portable terminal 100 includes an additional function unit performing photographing, a positional information extracting unit receiving positional information from the GPS 110, photo file data generated by the additional function unit, a storing unit linking and storing positional information at a photographing time, and a transmitting unit transmitting/receiving data to from the PC 120. The PC 120 performs a service such as Internet, or the like and uses an Internet service such as searching of blog or a personal homepage provided by the service server 130 by operating the PC 120.
Since the service server 130 provides a service that combines a photo file stored in the storing unit of the portable terminal 100 and data information such as the photographed positional information with the map data of the map server 140 and provides the combined photo file, data information, and map data through the Internet, it can be known at which point on the map the photo is picked up.
The related art allows at which point a specific photo is picked up to be known, but cannot provide various information regarding a specific position path on the map (electronic map).
Therefore, a technology needs to be developed, which links information experienced or acquired with respect a specific position or region in the electronic map with a designed template and shares or provides the information linked with the template with or to a specific counterpart on the SNS.